Ravi Chakrabarti
Ravi è un esaminatore medico presso l'ufficio del medico legale della contea di King. Diventa anche amico, collaboratore e confidente di Liv, e la loro relazione è un'amicizia reciprocamente benefica. Personalità Ravi Chakrabarti è un nerd entusiasta ad alta energia con una mente brillante; tuttavia, quella mente non sembra dotata di un interruttore di spegnimento. Di fatti è un gran lavoratore, intelligente e un amico gentile e premuroso. È un buon amico di Liv e lui è davvero bravo ad osservare come se sapesse che Liv è una zombie,cercando persino di aiutarla a trovare una cura. Ravi è stato licenziato dal Centro per il controllo e la prevenzione delle malattie, per la sua ossessione di prepararsi per un attacco con armi biologiche. Descrizione fisica Ravi è un uomo alto e magro di origine indiana con gli occhi marroni, i capelli neri e la barba. Una volta che l'infezione di Ravi cresce, inizia a sviluppare una striscia bianca tra i suoi capelli. Relazioni * Olivia Moore: Dipendente e amica. Ravi è stato il primo a scoprire che Liv è una zombie. * Major Lilywhite: Coinquilino e amico * Peyton Charles: È la sua ragazza * Blaine DeBeers: Un nemico che si trasformò in alleato disagiato e rivale romantico per gli affetti di Peyton. * Steph: Ex-Ragazza * Katty Kupps: Una notte e precedentemente era suo il suo capo. Conteggio Uccisioni # [[Janko|'Janko']] - Durante una lotta per un fucile tranqullante, Ravi l'ha iniettato in lui, il che lo ha portato ad un livello fatale, uccidendolo così per errore. Apparizioni: 58/58 Stagione 1: 13/13 * Pilot * Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? * The Exterminator * Liv and Let Clive * Flight of the Living Dead * Virtual Reality Bites * Maternity Liv * Dead Air * Patriot Brains * Mr. Berserk * Astroburger * Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat * Blaine's World Stagione 2 : 19/19 * Grumpy Old Liv * Zombie Bro * Real Dead Housewife of Seattle * Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues * Love & Basketball * Max Wager * Abra Cadaver * The Hurt Stalker * Cape Town * Method Head * Fifty Shades of Grey Matter * Physician, Heal Thy Selfie * The Whopper * Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind * He Blinded Me... With Science * Pour Some Sugar, Zombie * Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be * Dead Beat * Salivation Army Stagione 3: 13/13 * Heaven Just Got a Little Bit Smoother * Zombie Knows Best * Eat, Pray, Liv * Wag the Tongue Slowly * Spanking the Zombie * Some Like It Hot Mess * Dirt Nap Time * Eat a Knievel * Twenty-Sided, Die * Return of the Dead Guy * Conspiracy Weary * Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 1 * Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 2 Stagione 4: 13/13 * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- * -- Curiosità * Il suo colore preferito è il blu. * Il suo avatar su Warlock Forest è un WereTerrier con nickname "ArfVader". * È di Londra, e i suoi genitori vivono ancora lì. * Rahul Kohli ha rivelato in un'intervista con SourceFedNerd che l'attrice di Liv ha bisogno di indossare i tacchi quando gira insieme a lui, a causa del fatto che lui è alto 1,94 m. * È un grande fan di Star Wars e ama nominare i suoi topi con nomi di Star Wars. Sembra che gli piacciano i sequel sui prequel, come ha detto a Liv una volta che ha preferito nominare un topo New Hope invece di Phantom Menace. * A partire dal 2x16, Ravi è a conoscenza che Major è il "Chaos Killer", anche se non sa che Major sta congelando i corpi invece di ucciderli. * È un capitano della sua squadra in Call of Duty. * Rahul Kohli è un grande fan dei canali di videogiochi su YouTube, spesso tweeta su Achievement Hunter, Funhaus, Inside Gaming e molti altri.